


Danganronpa Resurrection

by MikeGonzo1220



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeGonzo1220/pseuds/MikeGonzo1220
Summary: The killing game has begun once again. Sixteen new students are placed on a mysterious island resort with no recollection of how they got there. In order to escape they need to kill a fellow classmate and not get caught. Join Yuki Miyazaki, Yoshimasa "Yoshi" Fujimoto and the rest of the new hope's peak high school Ultimates as they attempt to escape the island alive.





	1. Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to Danganronpa Resurrection. It's something I've been working on in between Persona and I figured since you guys all enjoyed the last killing game I put together, why make you wait to experience more killing entertainment. Now this one is fully original character wise, well except for the bear of course, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. As always leave your thoughts below.

“Yuki” a voice called out to me, “Yuki wake up.” I was barely conscious trying to do as the voice asked. It wasn’t much but I was able to make out the figure standing over me. 

“Y-Yumi” I muttered, despite my best efforts I couldn’t stay conscious. I drifted out and fell back asleep. 

I began to remember the events that led up to this night, all the death and heartbreak, all the betrayal and punishments, but then all those come standard in a killing game. I’ll never forget the first day here, the day the killing game began, that is where our story begins. 

“Hey, wake up” a voice called out shaking me from my slumber. I woke up to see a black haired girl standing in front of the desk I was sitting at looking at me, she had blue eyes and wore a purple turtleneck tank top with a blue vest like tank top over it and what looked like some very comfortable jeans. She had purple rimmed glasses on and a gaming headset around her neck.

“Where-where am I” I asked her. 

“Your guess is as good as mine” she answered, “we’re definitely in some sort of study room but beyond that I don’t know. By the way my name is Yoshimasa Fujimoto, I’m known as the Ultimate E-sports player, call me Yoshi, everyone does. Are you an Ultimate too?”

“As a matter of fact, I am” I answered standing up, “my name is Yuki Miyazaki and I’m the Ultimate Camp Counselor.” 

“Yuki” she said, “that’s a nice name, did your parents give it to you because of your white hair?”

“Yeah” I said chuckling and scratching the back of my head.

“Well I like your outfit, you look like you’re ready to hit the beach” Yoshi said.

“Why thank you Yoshi” I replied, “now how about we get out of here.” She nodded and we walked out the door of the dark study room. 

We walked through the door and into what we could only describe as a hotel lobby. There were some chairs and couches near two massive windows on each side of the main entrance, a reception desk with no one working it, and a side door that leads to a wooded balcony with tables and chairs, if I had to guess that is the dining area. Standing at the reception desk were two blonde haired kids a girl and a boy. He was wearing a black tux with a blue shirt and bowtie with a blue rose in his pocket. She was wearing a blue dress with a yellow fur scarf as well as a hairband and some jewelry was wrapped around her forehead like a headband. 

“Maybe they know where we are” I said.

“Worth a shot” Yoshi said. We walked over to the two of them, “hey sorry to bother you guys.” 

“Oh, that’s ok” the boy said, “do you guys work at this hotel?” 

“No” I answered, “we actually don’t know how we got here.” 

“It’s the same for us” the girl next to him said. 

“Well for now I guess we should introduce ourselves” I said, “I’m Yuki Miyazaki, and this is Yoshi Fujimoto, we’re Ultimates.” 

“We’re Ultimates too” the boy said, “I’m Ena Yamaguchi and this is my sister Eri, together we’re the Ultimate Competitive Ballroom Dancers.” 

“I’m the Ultimate Camp Counselor” I said.

“I’m the Ultimate E-sports player” Yoshi said. 

“How interesting” Eri said sarcastically. 

“Sister please, be nice” Ena said. 

“What” Eri said, “do you really care that much for their Ultimate Talents, it’s not like will see them again once we figure out how to get home. I’m going for a walk.” Eri walked away, Ena looked back to us as she did.

“I apologize” he said, “my sister can be a little, difficult, honestly besides myself and our other family members she really doesn’t care for anyone.”

“No harm done” I said, “people are the way they are.” 

“Yeah, I’m much more concerned with where we are and how we got here” Yoshi said.

“Why don’t we look around some more” Ena said. 

“Good call” I said. The three of us made our way over to the patio where the dining area was and out there we saw two more people. They were standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to a beach. A blonde haired girl in a teal and yellow school uniform and a blue haired boy in a gray windbreaker wearing a bathing suit and blue tank top. 

“Hello there” Ena said to the two. They quickly turned around to see who was calling out to them.

“Yo, wassup man” the boy said, he had a very laidback personality.

“Hello there” the girl said, she was much more formal. “How are you all?”

“We are well, thank you” Ena said, he was just as formal and polite. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m one of the two Ultimate Competitive Ballroom Dancers, my name is Ena Yamaguchi, here with me is the Ultimate Camp Counselor Yuki Miyazaki and the Ultimate E-sports player Yoshi Fujimoto.” 

“Yoshi” the boy said, “that’s such a cool name, is it short for something?”

“Yoshimasa” she answered. 

“Cool, my name is Kenji Ito” he said, “I’m the Ultimate Deep Sea Diver.”

“My name is Yukari Suzuki and I’m the Ultimate Vocalist” the blonde girl said. 

“No way” Ena said, “you’re THAT Yukari Suzuki, AKA Lady Yukari?” 

“Always nice to meet a fan” Yukari answered. Ena was star struck his eyes were sparkling.

“We’re going to keep looking around if you two would like to join us” I said.

“Trying to find a way off this island” Yukari asked. 

“Island” I asked.

“Did you not notice” Kenji said, “we’re on an island, hence the ocean behind us.

“In hindsight that makes sense” I said.

“Well what’re we waiting for let’s go” Yukari said. Joined by Kenji and Yukari, Yoshi, Ena and I made our way through the hotel lobby and out the front door. Outside the front entrance was a fountain with a bear on it. It was surrounded by a walkway that lead to a pool and some cottages in the distance along a wooded dock. Standing by the pool was Eri along with two other three others.

“What did you say to me short stuff” Eri shouted at the brown haired boy in glasses.

“All I said was you’ve got a clear cut case of a superiority complex, you believe your superior to others” the boy answered. The girl in pink hair next to him chuckled at the comment. 

“Sister there you are” Ena said. Eri looked back to him and rolled her eyes seeing all of us behind him.

“Oh great, more people” Eri said snidely. Standing across from her was the boy who made the comment, as well as a pink haired girl, and a dirty blonde haired boy. The brown haired boy wore a dark blue button up shirt and a brown vest and bow tie along with a pair of black dress pants. The girl was wearing a school uniform, but unlike Yukari’s hers was a light blue and pink combination. Finally, the boy with the dirty blonde hair which covered his right eye wore a dark green shirt with an even darker yellow under shirt and suspenders.

“Ah more inhabitants” the brown haired boy said. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance I am Minami Watanabe, the Ultimate Psychologist. He raised his hand to shake mine. 

“Nice to meet you” I said, I’m Yuki Miyazaki, I’m the Ultimate Camp Counselor.” Following myself the others took turns introducing themselves. The pink haired girl is Yasuko Sakura, she’s got the title of the Ultimate Pacifist, the blonde haired boy is Kazuhiko Takahashi, he’s the Ultimate Actor.

“Well unless I’m mistaken this brings are count up to nine” Kenji said, “we’re going on a little adventure to try and find a way off this island and anything else that may cross our paths, would you four care to join us?” 

“Well since you’ve roped my brother into this I might as well” Eri said reluctantly. 

“I’d be delighted to join” Minami said.

“That sounds lovely” Yasuko said.

“Alright” Kazuhiko said. 

Three more inhabitants three very distinct personalities joined our party as we continued onward. We made it to the docks where the cottages we saw were. We counted sixteen in total and there was one for each of us plus seven others. 

“Looks like we’re missing about half of the people here” Kenji said leaning against a mailbox. Suddenly a voice whispered from behind him.

“What do you think you’re doing” the voice asked. Kenji got so scared he jumped and let out a scream. 

“Who-who the hell are you” he asked. By this point we were all behind Kenji staring at this new girl who appeared before us. The girl had jet black hair held in a pony tail by a peculiar hair holder as well as a purple and silver hair clip on here right side. Her eyes were stone cold and a mask covered her face. She had a black scarf on and wore a skin tight purple jumpsuit. 

We waited for her to answer Kenji’s question which she ended up not doing. I moved to the front of the group and approached her. 

“Hi” I said, “I’m Yuki Miyazaki what’s your name?” The girl didn’t respond for a moment she just stared at me no doubt internally analyzing me. Finally, she spoke once more.

“Yumi Ishikawa” she said. 

“Nice to meet you” I said putting my hand out to shake hers. She hesitated for a moment before shaking my hand. 

“And just what are you supposed to be the Ultimate Ninja or something” Eri asked.

“Yes” Yumi answered swiftly. There was an awkward silence for about a minute before I spoke once again. 

“So, um, we’re going to go look for the other six people on the island would you like to come with us” I asked.

“There are three more at the southern beach and the other three are currently at the mini mart down the road” she answered pointing in the direction of the two locations she previously mentioned. “You go, I will remain her.” 

“If you insist” I said, I signaled to the others to follow as we made our way to the southern beach. When we arrived, we saw one red haired boy running in the water not a care in the world. Standing on beach was a purple haired girl and a boy in a black and blue cap. As we approached the two standing on the beach the purple haired girl turned to us. 

“Hey Akira look, more people” the girl said tapping the young boy on the shoulder. The boy who I deduced was named Akira fixed his glasses and called out to the boy in the water.

“Hey Hiroki, we’ve got company” he shouted. The boy in the water waved back and came onto the beach to join us. 

“Hello everyone” the girl said, “my name is Misaki Hishimoto and I’m the Ultimate World Traveler.” She looked at Yoshi before speaking again, “oh my god I love your hair!” 

“Thanks” Yoshi said smiling. “I’m Yoshimasa Fujimoto, the Ultimate E-sports player. My white haired friend here is Yuki Miyazaki, he’s the Ultimate Camp Counselor. 

“Oh, let me introduce my two friends” Misaki said, she pointed to the boy with glasses, “this is Akira Yoshida” she then pointed to the red haired boy behind her, “Mr. Personality over here is Hiroki Hiyashi.” 

“Nice to meet you, I’m the Ultimate Police Officer” Akira said bowing. 

“What’s up man, I’m the Ultimate Pilot” Hiroki said. We took a moment to introduce everyone in our party before continuing our conversation. 

“We heard that the last three people besides us are at the mini mart up the road” I said, “you guys wanna tag along?” 

“Three” Akira said, “you’re short one, based on the number of cottages there should be sixteen of us. 

“Oh, the one missing is Yumi” Kenji said, “she’s at her cottage, she doesn’t seem really big on group activity.”

“Maybe she just didn’t appreciate you leaning on her mailbox” Minami said.

“That seems likely” Kazuhiko said. We all laughed as Kenji hung his head in shame. 

“Let’s just get going shall we” Kenji said. The twelve of us made our way up to the mini-mart, as we entered we noticed that it was just like a regular convenience store. Snacks, drinks, cigarettes and all kinds of supplies line the shelves. Standing in the aisles were the last three people we were looking for. There was a girl with brown hair wearing a doctor’s mask and coat as well as a pink button up and a bowtie. She was wearing glasses a hairband and was eating some candy. In the next aisle over was someone with jet black hair, an earring and all black clothes on with a choker as well as black nail polish none of us could tell whether or not he was a boy or a girl though. Finally, a boy with brown hair an eye patch and some facial hair was also present, he wore a black cape that only stretched to his waist and wore all black underneath it as well. 

“Well hello there” the girl said, “it’s good to finally see some other people on this island.” She walked over to us and lowered her protective mask so it wasn’t covering her mouth. “My name is Ayoko Okada, I’m the Ultimate Physician.” 

“Hey if we’re doing introductions don’t leave me out” the black haired individual said. “My name is Jiwon Lee, and I’m the Ultimate K-pop idol.” 

“”Forgive me but are you a boy or a girl, Minami asked, I for the life of me can’t tell?” 

“Neither” Jiwon responded.

“Neither” Minami asked.

“I don’t identify with either gender, I’m what you’d call gender fluid” Jiwon answered, “and before you ask what’s in my pants, the answer is music.” We all chuckled at his joke he seemed like someone who would be easy to get along with. 

“Last but not least” I said looking over to the cloaked boy standing in the aisle. He wasn’t paying attention to anything that was going on. 

“Hey Naoko” Jiwon said, “come over here and introduce yourself.” The brown haired boy snapped back to reality, I guess he had zoned out for a moment there. He walked over to us and introduced himself.

“Greetings fellow humans” he said, “I am Naoko Onishi, the Ultimate Dungeon Master, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Naoko held up his hand placing his index and ring fingers together on one side and his middle, index, and thumb together on the other. Kazuhiko seemed intrigued by Naoko but for what reason I couldn’t say. The others went around introducing themselves and sharing more laughs when suddenly the weather outside turned grim. The clouds became dark and the sound of thunder could be heard. A second later Yumi appeared from the shadows catching all of us off guard. 

“We need to go now” she said, “an evil presence has arrived on this island, something sinister is about to happen.”


	2. Enter Monokuma

“Wait who’s that” Jiwon asked.

“Yumi Ishikawa, Ultimate Ninja” Yumi answered quickly, “no time to talk we have to get out of here.”

“Right” I said, “everyone let’s move.” We all ran out of the mini-mart and began to run away from the hotel, we came upon a bridge that connected the island we were on to another, unfortunately it was broken. We searched the whole island and found no other way to leave. 

“We’re trapped” Yasuko shouted, she and a few of the others started to panic when suddenly a voice echoed through the whole island.

“You want to escape” the voice said, “phuhuhu there’s only one way to do that, all students report to the fountain in front of the hotel immediately.” We thought for a moment and then decided to comply with the voice and go back to the hotel. As we did the stormy weather began to quell and the sun returned. We arrived at the fountain to see no one there, whoever called us here was nowhere in sight.

“We aren’t all going crazy right” Hiroki asked, “we all heard a voice telling us to come here.” 

“Yes” Ayoko said, “but whoever said that doesn’t seem to have done the same.” 

“Everyone be on guard” Yumi said, “we are not alone.” 

“Phuhuhu” the voice chuckled, “ninja girl is right, allow me to introduce myself.” We all looked towards the fountain and a moment later a black and white bear jumped out of the fountain and landed on the railing. “My name is Monokuma, and I’m the man in charge here, welcome students to Hope’s Peak semester abroad. You sixteen were chosen to stay on this island together and continue the studies you began at Hope’s Peak High School. At least that’s what the administration at Hope’s Peak wants, but I have something much more fun in mind. We are gonna play a killing game!” The sixteen of us were shocked at the bear’s declaration.

“A killing game” Yoshi asked, “just what do you mean by that?”

“Ah it’s pretty simple” Monokuma said, “if you want to escape this place you need to kill one of your classmates and get away with it.” We all gasped in shock.

“Did I hear you right” I said, “we need to commit murder and not get caught to leave this place, what happens if we don’t?” 

“Oh, that’s an easy one” Monokuma said, “you’ll be stuck here for the rest of your lives!” A sense of fear coursed its way through my body, everyone seems nice but the simple fact of the matter is I could be killed at any time if someone wanted to escape badly enough. 

“And if we do kill someone” Eri said, we all looked at her in disbelief at her statement, “do we just get to leave as long as there are no witnesses, there must be much more to it than just plain old murder.”

“Well at least one person is interested” Monokuma said, “but no murder alone won’t seal the deal, if someone kills they must then survive a class trial.”

“Class trial” Akira said.

“Basically, how it works is I send you all to gather evidence of the crime and then after a certain amount of time you’ll present your evidence an arguments at the class trial. If you succeed in determining the murderer all you gotta do is vote them guilty and they lose and face punishment.” 

“And just what is that punishment” Kenji asked.

“In layman’s terms” Monokuma began, “executions!” We all gasped once more.  
“Executions” Yukari asked terrified.

“Yep” Monokuma answered, “determine who the killer is and they get executed, but if you get it wrong then the killer gets to escape and the rest of you get axed.”

“Wait what” Minami said, “guess incorrectly and the innocent students get executed.” 

“Bingo” Monokuma answered, “it’s a high stakes game with your lives on the line, doesn’t that sound cool.” 

“Hell no” Kenji said.

“Well too bad” he said, “that’s what’s going to happen. Now then the killing game begins again, remember there is no way off this island except through murder. Good luck and happy killing!” Monokuma left leaving all of us shaken to the core, all except for Eri who seemed indifferent to all of this. It took me a moment but I was finally able to speak. 

“Alright everyone” I said, “obviously we need to discuss this, let’s go to the dining area and sit down.” 

“Good call” Akira agreed. The sixteen of us made our way to the dining area and sat down. A good half of us were still shaken but the other half including myself and Akira seemed to calm down.

“I believe I speak for everyone here when I say these circumstances are quite dangerous” Yukari said. 

“What are we supposed to do” Kazuhiko asked, “we’re trapped here, we’ll never see our families again.” He was having a mental breakdown and I can’t say that I blame him.

“Don’t worry Kazuhiko” Naoko said putting his hand on Kazuhiko’s shoulder, “we’ll be alright, I’m sure in time will find a way off this island and by the time we do I’m sure will all be the best of friends.” Naoko smiled at Kazuhiko as he finished talking and as he did Kazuhiko smiled a little as well, it was hard to tell but I believe he was blushing a little too.”

“Can we talk about the elephant in the room now” Eri asked. 

“You mean the killing game” Kenji asked.

“Yes” she answered, “the bear wants us to kill each other and he’s made it clear that’s the only way will ever escape, so we either draw the blood of another or get used to living on this island for eternity.” 

“You're not seriously suggesting we play the killing game sister” Ena said. Eri didn’t respond but her silence spoke volumes.

“I don’t know about you but I don’t plan on killing anyone” Misaki said, “it might not be ideal, but I’m sure we could get used to living together here, it’ll be like our own little village. Think about it, we’ve got food, water, shelter, and two beautiful beaches.”

“What about our families” Minami asked, “I’m sure they’re worried about us, we can’t just forget about them.”

“Minami’s right” Jiwon said, “we all have lives back home we can’t just forget about them.”

“Well then I guess ya better kill someone” Monokuma said appearing at the table. His shocked all of us. “No need to make a production out of it just kill someone and get away with it and you can go back to your normal lives, of course everyone else will be dead but at least you’ll live.” 

“Get out of here you damn bear” Hiroki said.

“Oh, wait a minute” Monokuma said, “I know what’s missing, here one for everyone.” Monokuma began passing around a video tape and a mini tablet to each of us. “The tablet has some cool features on it like a map of the island, a messaging service, and an app for inputting evidence you find at murder scenes.” Except for that last thing, the tablets didn’t seem so bad. “The video tape is your homework every is to go to their cottage and watch their respective video.” 

Monokuma quickly left without even saying goodbye and we all looked at each other with concerned looks on our faces. By the end of our discussion it was time for dinner so after we ate we all returned back to our cottages. The rules we came up with was everyone stays in their cottage at night and everyone eats every meal together. The cottages on the inside were rather nice. Each one had a bathroom a main room which also had the bed and television in and a small one person balcony. I put Monokuma’s tape in the VCR and hit play. The screen started black but then a moment later a picture appeared with some familiar faces on it, the kids at my summer camp. “Ultimate Camp Counselor Yuki Miyazaki was known far and wide as the best camp counselor in the world, and that’s because he takes a vow to protect the kids he’s responsible for supervising with his life.” The screen then turned from that picture to a picture of my camp, but it wasn’t a normal picture it looked like a nuke had destroyed my camp, the voice then continued speaking. “But with Yuki gone what fate has befallen those he had sworn to protect?” The screen faded to black again and then words “FIND OUT UPON GRADUATION” appeared on screen. I’ll never forget the feeling I felt when I saw that I was as shaken as I was when Monokuma announced the killing game had begun, I didn’t sleep at all that night, my mind was racing to much, what had happened to my kids, what had happened to my camp, no matter what I need to find out for myself.


	3. Blood is Spilled

As the sun rose up the next morning, and the light began to shine into my cottage, I got out of bed and began to get dressed for the day. When I saw my reflection in the bathroom mirror I jumped, I looked like a zombie as a result of not getting any sleep. Granted after seeing that video I had no doubt in my mind I’d be up all night.

After getting myself somewhat presentable I left my cottage and made my way to the hotel for breakfast, I ran into Yoshi at the pool she looked like she had just seen a ghost. 

“Good Morning” I said.

“Is it” she asked. “I watched my video Yuki, it kept me up all night.” 

“What was on yours” I asked, “it was about one of my teammates on my E-sports team, this teammate also happens to be my younger brother, the video showed him and then the picture changed to show nothing but what I could only describe as a wasteland, the video implied something happened to him and if I wanna find out I need to graduate.”

“Similar situation with my video” I said, “although instead of a family member, it was a picture of my campers.”

“You mean the kids at the Summer Camp you work at” she asked.

“Yeah” I said, “I won’t lie the thought of graduating has crossed my mind since I watched it, they’re just kids Yoshi they shouldn’t be mixed up in all of this.” 

“Don’t let the bear get in your head Yuki” Yoshi said placing her hands on my shoulders, “if you do you’re as good as dead and we need you.” Her pep talk was exactly what I needed. “Don’t worry, I got your back.” She grabbed my hand and started leading me to the hotel, “come on I’m sure everyone else is waiting by now.”

We entered the dining area and the vibe we got was one you’d find at a funeral, it was safe to assume that everyone had seen their motive videos. 

“Good morning” I said.

“Good morning Yuki” Ena said in a defeated tone.

“Did you sleep well” Ayoko asked, “I made pancakes for everyone although no one really seems to have an appetite.” 

“Guessing everyone else saw their videos” Yoshi asked, “Yuki and I saw ours.” I began to look around the room, everyone was distraught, some more than others but one person in particular seemed unphased.

“Eri” I said, “you ok? You don’t seem to be affected at all by all this, was your video not bad?” 

“No” she answered, “I just decided to not let it bother me, same with ninja girl over there, granted we can’t tell because of her mask but if I had to guess she wasn’t affected either.” I looked at Yumi and confirmed what Eri had suspected, Yumi’s mouth was covered by her bandana but she didn’t seem like the videos bothered her. Meanwhile on the other side of the emotional spectrum, Yukari looks like she’s been crying all night and the fear in her eyes was unmistakable. 

“Come on everyone don’t be like that” Misaki said standing up. “You know what we all need, a beach party.” 

“A party” Kenji asked. 

“Yes” she answered, “it’ll make all of us forget about those dreadful videos.

“Do you really think this is the best time to be suggesting a party” Kenji said crossing his arms, “you have no tact.” 

“Kenji’s right” Yukari said, “that’s the last thing we need right now, you’re way too carefree.” 

“Yukari that’s not necessary” Yasuko said, “she’s just trying to lighten the mood.” 

“Well it didn’t work” Kenji said. Misaki sat back down defeated and we all ate in silence, a few side conversations popped up but no major discussion took place following Misaki’s proposal. 

After breakfast we began to explore the island more thoroughly. We split off into groups and Misaki ended up joining me and Yoshi. We decided to investigate the broken bridge and determine if there was any hope of it being repaired.

“What do you think Yuki” Misaki asked. 

“Well if it can be repaired” I said, “we need like a whole construction crew to do it.” 

“It looks like there are more facilities on that other island” Yoshi said, “it sucks that we can’t get to it.”

“Hey guys” Misaki began, “do you think the others find me annoying?” 

“I don’t think so why” I asked.

“Well everyone was really quick to shoot me down at breakfast and I think that Kenji and Yukari specifically don’t like me.” 

“They’re just on edge over the videos” Yoshi said, “didn’t you watch yours?” 

“I didn’t want anything to do with it” Misaki answered, “if the bear gives it to us it can’t be anything good right?” Her argument was incredibly sound in hindsight we probably all should’ve thought of that. “They wouldn’t be the first people to not want me around, even back home no one wanted anything to do with me. Social queues aren’t exactly my strong suit so friends weren’t something I had a lot of, truth be told the only reason I’m the Ultimate World Traveler is because my parents wanted me out of the house. They sent me all over the world to learn everything I could and I did. I learned about more cultures in one life then some people can’t learn in ten lifetimes, but there’s still one thing I can’t master.” 

“What’s that” I asked.

“Making a friend” Misaki answered. 

“You’ve never had a friend before” Yoshi asked. 

“None that stuck around long” Misaki answered, “all of them only stayed long enough to go to another country with me then once they were there they didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“That’s so cruel” Yoshi said. 

“It’s alright, I’m ok being alone I’m just said I can’t learn how to make a friend, I always piss the person off” Misaki responded. Yoshi walked over to her and gave her a hug.

“I’ll be your friend Misaki” she said.

“Thanks Yoshi, that means a lot” Misaki said. The three of us returned to the Hotel to find everyone else back from their investigations as well. 

“Right, now that we’re all back does anyone have anything to report ”Akira asked fixing his glasses. 

“The bridge is unrepairable” I said, “unless there’s a construction crew hiding out on this island we’re out of luck.” 

“The twins and I couldn’t find any boats either” Yukari said.

“And there’s nothing for me to fly us out of here” Hiroki said, “short version, we’re fucked.”

“I guess we just need to get used to living here” Misaki said. No one responded to her, it wasn’t what anyone wanted to hear but deep down they all knew that it was either that or murder. The silence went on for what felt like an eternity before Yoshi finally broke the silence.

“Misaki’s right you guys” she said standing up. “For better or for worse we’ve been brought together on this island. Yes, the fact that there is a high tech build a bear reject trying to get us to kill each other is a little disheartening but I believe that if we just have hope and work together, we can all learn to get along and we can all become fast friends too. As long as we’re united nothing can stop us.” 

There was no response for a moment but Yoshi didn’t waiver, she remained standing. I’ve never seen so much sheer determination in someone, I knew I needed to help her out.

“I’m with you” I said standing up, “we may be stuck here but that doesn’t mean we have to hate it here, we’re on a resort island it’s like an all-expenses paid vacation guys let’s enjoy ourselves.” It took a moment but one by one everyone stood up and smiled, for a moment at least it felt like we would all be able to survive this. Little did I know how quickly that moment would cease to be. 

After dinner ended we all returned to our cottages for the evening, today wasn’t all in all a bad day, a few bumps here and there but nothing we couldn’t overcome. I was successfully able to fall asleep that night and for a while it was nice to dream, little did I know that a piercing scream would reawaken me to the true nightmare. 

“AHHHHHHHHHH” a voice cried out waking me from my sleep. The voice screamed once again, it was too soon for me to tell who it was so I quickly got dressed and ran out of my cottage. I didn’t know what to expect, I hoped that it would be nothing, I prayed that no one had succumbed to the temptation of murder, but my prayers went unanswered. I arrived at the pool to see Yasuko trembling, her eyes were filled with pure fear and she had begun to cry. I turned to look in the direction she was facing and that’s when I saw it.

I saw Misaki face down in the water unresponsive, I dove right in and pulled her out of the water, I began to administer CPR but it was far too late, Misaki Hishimoto, the Ultimate World Traveler was dead.


	4. Investigation 1: For a Friend

A few seconds later, the others all began arriving at the pool. First Akira, then the twins and finally Yukari. After they arrived an announcement came over the loud speaker, it was Monokuma.

“A body has been discovered, all students are to report to the pool immediately.” The announcement kicked the remaining students out of bed and one by one they all gathered around Misaki’s lifeless body. 

“Dear god” Minami said.

“What the fuck happened” Hiroki asked. 

“She was murdered” Akira answered. 

“Yep four eyes is right” Monokuma said appearing on a lounge chair laying on his side. 

“Who did it” Yoshi asked.

“Well that’s what you guys gotta find out, that’s what the class trial is for remember” Monokuma answered. “But here let me get you started, check the evidence app on your student handbooks, introducing the Monokuma File, patent pending.” 

“Monokuma file” I asked.

“It’s a report with some basic information about the murder, each file has three pieces of information but they won’t always be the same” he answered. “Well that’s all I got, enjoy investigating, I’ll let you all know when the trial will begin so don’t dilly dally ok? Byeonara!” With that Monokuma vanished leaving us all to investigate the murder one of our friends committed. Yoshi and Yasuko were crying, some of the boys couldn’t look at the body but Akira was the exception. He kneeled down and began to look at Misaki’s corpse, I guess he wouldn’t be the Ultimate Police Officer if he couldn’t handle it. 

“Listen everyone, if we want to survive we need to mourn later and investigate now” Akira said, “Ayoko do you think you could perform an autopsy?”

“Of course,” Ayoko said, “if it will help us get justice for Misaki then I will gladly do it.” 

“Good” Akira said, “Yuki what does the Monokuma file say?” Good question, I opened the evidence app and sure enough there it was. I opened the file and began to real aloud what it said.

“Victim is Misaki Hishimoto, the Ultimate World Traveler, time of death was roughly midnight last night, cause of death was blunt force trauma to the back of the head, no other data available at this time” I read.

“Not a lot to go on” Akira said, “although considering she was in the water, any blood evidence is probably gone.” 

“Akira what’s that” Kazuhiko asked pointing at the pool. I didn’t notice it when I took Misaki out of the water but there was a circular object at the bottom of the pool. 

“Good question” Akira answered, “Kenji, you’re up. You’re the Ultimate Deep Sea Diver, right? Do what you do best and get that thing out of the pool. If I had to guess, I’d say it’s our murder weapon.”

“I’m on it” Kenji said, then he dove head first into the pool and seconds later returned with the suspected murder weapon, it was the top of a trash can.

“Now what” Ena asked. 

“We split up and investigate” Akira answered. “Yuki, you’re with me, we’re going to investigate the pool and the body before Ayoko takes it.” I nodded in agreement at his order. “Yoshi, take the twins and go to her cottage, see if there’s anything that could give us a clue. I will also be talking to each of you individually.” 

“What about the rest of us” Hiroki asked. 

“Search this island top to bottom and see if you can find anything else” Akira answered. With that everyone split up to go do their assigned duties, except for Kenji and Hiroki who stayed back to move Misaki when Ayoko was ready to autopsy her. I was designated Akira’s assistant but it’s not a bother, the more important issue is Misaki.

“Blood splatter at the edge of the pool deck” Akira said. He wasn’t talking directly to me it sounded like he was just thinking out loud. “Her cottage key and handbook are missing, no signs of a struggle. No smoking gun evidence either, not like I assumed it would be easy. Ayoko, the body is all yours, let us know what you find.” 

“I will” she said “hey Kenji, Hiroki, I’m ready, take the body back to her cottage, I’ll have to do the autopsy there since there are no facilities equipped to do it.” Hiroki and Kenji gently picked up the body after saying a small prayer and moved her to her cottage. Akira and I began looking around the pool. We connected the now confirmed murder weapon, the trash can lid, to the trash can at the pool’s entrance. Along with the weapon and the blood we also found some more blood on the ground near one of the pool’s exits, the exit closest to the cottages. Misaki’s cottage proved to be a fruitful search as well. Along with her cottage key and e-handbook, there was a letter apologizing for the murder, it was unsigned but the handwriting was in a very neat cursive. Another small drop of blood was on the floor in front of the table where the note was found. 

Akira began questioning the others one by one. When he talked to him, he learned that Kazuhiko saw Misaki leave her cottage late last night while looking out the window and then about a half hour later he saw someone else go into her cottage but couldn’t tell who it was, by that point the moon had been covered by the clouds, all he could tell us was it was someone with long hair. The rest of the island search turned up nothing, we concluded that the only places involved were the pool and her cottage. Ayoko’s autopsy turned up something very interesting as well, the look in Misaki’s eyes revealed something crucial. After Akira finished his questioning the investigation drew to a close, there was only one thing left to do, find the culprit at the class trial. 

“Heya kiddos” Monokuma said over the loudspeaker, “investigation time is over it’s time for the class trial. All students are to meet me at the Monokuma fountain in front of the hotel immediately for transportation to the trial chamber.” The fifteen of us did as the bear asked and gathered at the fountain, Monokuma appeared once we were all there. “Alright everyone, ready for the trial?” None of us responded, “great then let’s get to it, check this out!” The ground began to shake and the fountain began to turn clockwise and rise out of the ground. Underneath the fountain was an elevator. “Alrighty everybody in, I’ll meet you at the bottom!” 

Monokuma vanished and one by one we filed into the elevator. Yoshi and I stood in the center, Akira stood in front of us staring towards the door. In the back left corner leaning against the wall was Hiroki, Kenji stood near him. Directly diagonal from them was Yumi standing next to the elevator controls arms crossed and eyes shut as if she was in a deep meditative state. Naoko and Kazuhiko stood behind us and in the back right hand corner were the twins. Ayoko, Minami and Yukari huddled together on the right side of the car halfway between the twins and Yumi, finally Yasuko and Jiwon on the left side of the car halfway between Akira and Hiroki. No one said a word, we were all still shaken by the events of the last few hours. Misaki was dead and one of us in this elevator was her killer. Now the curtain rises on the class trial, Misaki’s killer must be brought to light or we will all die here. Good luck everyone, the trial starts now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surviving Students: 15


End file.
